Here Be Dragons
by spartanster007
Summary: Cadfael and Hugh are called to an estate to see to a Lord's final resting. Along the way, they are caught in a web of mystery surrounding the family: an Irish lord and his unorthodox sister and their companions. Can Cadfael and Hugh find the answers?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own ****Cadfael**** or any other characters created by Ellis Peters. There will be a number of original characters over the course of the story that are my own and are not intentionally based on any other person's creativity. Any similarities are purely coincidental. That being said, if anyone would like to link to this site, please do so only after asking me by email or review, which ever works best for you. Any feedback would be appreciated!**

**I will do my best to try and keep this as historically "in-times" as possible. However, some of my characters may be "out of times" but that's because I prefer their personalities to be that way. Anything that seems completely unrealistic, please let me know and I will do my best to try and correct it as best as I am able. **

**NEW 10/14/08: Chapters 1-4 have been edited, as well as a new chapter 5. While I do not think there are any significant changes from the original chapters, there are just some story details that have been changed to be a better fit for the time period.**

The mist slowly rose from the lush, green fields, revealing figures already toiling even though it was not yet an hour past dawn. Bent backs covered by black robes were scattered across the field, with hoes that fell between blue sky and green grass as the monks prepared for the spring planting. The morning still held a crispness that made the brothers grateful for their thick woolen robes, but there was a promise of warmth in the hours to come, for there were no clouds in the pale blue sky foretelling rain or snow. Already having suffered a severe winter, the monks prayed fervently for warmer weather to allow them and the rest of the town of Shrewsbury to plant the food they would need in order to last through the summer months.

Away from the toil of the fields, a small outbuilding surrounded by gardens seemed a rather tranquil place to be in comparison. It was a rather unremarkable building with a thatch roof, whitewashed walls, two windows framed by brown shutters, and a chimney on top. The wisps of smoke that came from that chimney had no negative impact on the surrounding air. The scents of dried thyme, rosemary, and poppies blended with the smells of wood smoke and horse manure to create a unique smell that was quite pleasant. Green shoots were beginning to come through the dark soil in the many box gardens surrounding the building, braving the fickle weather. The hardy plants would be needed by the main occupant of the hut to create the remedies needed by the brothers and the people of the town to overcome the maladies people would come to him with, especially since his stores had been depleted over the course of the winter. Tranquility seemed to be the order of life there. But even the tranquility could be disrupted by a brother becoming impatient with one of his novices.

"OSWIN! What have you done to my beaker? How many times do I have to tell you boy that you do not take a beaker out of the hot fire and place it immediately into a bucket of cold water?" A short and stocky monk hustled around the table to the tall gangly youth who clutched a pair of tongs in his hand.

"I'm sorry Brother. I was only thinking about how…"

"You were only thinking. Oswin, if you were thinking, you would have remembered you do not put the hot beaker into the cold water."

"I am sorry Brother." Oswin seemed extremely distressed by his mistake. While he had good intentions, Brother Oswin had a tendency to be slightly absentminded. Brother Cadfael had taken that into account when he accepted him as an assistant in the herbarium, but there were days where his frustration would boil over. Having been closeted together because of the severe winter, the symptoms of too much time together were beginning to show in Cadfael's fraying nerves.

The clang of the iron bells rolled across the lands of the abbey. "Saints above, we're going to be late for offices." Cadfael muttered under his breath. "Go Oswin. It will be far worse for you rather than me to miss offices."

"Are you sure Brother?" While Oswin knew that the punishment for him would be weighty due to his constant "offenses", he did not want to see his mentor take the blame for him.

"Yes, yes. Now go. If you hurry and cut through the cloisters, you will make it on time and not give Prior Robert and Brother Jerome an opportunity to give you more penance to add to what you had to do not even a week ago?" Cadfael was touched that Oswin was showing concern for the deed that he was trying to do for him, but he knew that what Oswin wanted more than anything was to be a good, devout, and holy brother. "Well Brother, if you are sure. You won't need any assistance with tidying up?" Cadfael nodded his head, not trusting himself to answer. Eager to go, Oswin rushed out the door. Then as Oswin left, Cadfael said softly, "You would probably create an even bigger mess by trying to help clean up." And with that Cadfael returned to straightening up his workshop as the sounds of the Benedictine monks filled the abbey grounds.

"BROTHER CADFAEL." The words echoed in stone hallways as the black robed monks filed out of offices. Cadfael stopped and turned to face the two brothers coming towards him, both with obvious disdain marring their features. The two brothers made no move to hurry to meet him, but rather walked with a haughty manner. The other brothers who were going about their daily duties following offices inconspicuously steered away from Brother Jerome and Prior Robert. While one of the requirements of taking Holy Orders was to take an oath of obedience, Prior Robert had expected to become the abbot when Father Heribert had been called away. Of course, Prior Robert had been disappointed for while Heribert had been removed as abbot, another had been chosen to replace him. Brother Jerome was a horrid gossip and felt that the gossip he learned would be best suited by attaching himself to Prior Robert. The two of them felt that they needed to know everything that went on inside the abbey walls. And since Brother Jerome served as overseer of the novices, he was in charge of meting out punishments.

"Yes Brother Prior." Cadfael had had his share of run-ins with the two bothersome brothers ever since Brother Jerome had joined as a young man ten years previous, and Prior Robert years before when Cadfael had taken the cowl. Prior Robert did not bother with the pleasantries of small talk. "Brother Cadfael, you were late for offices again this morning."

"I am sorry, Prior, but it couldn't be helped. I was making some potions in order to restock the infirmary," Brother Jerome cut him off before Cadfael could continue speaking. "Are you saying Brother, that your work is more important than the worship of our Lord God? Surely you do not mean this blasphemy." A predatory look in his eyes showed that he would find a way to finally punish the brother that always managed to make him look like a fool.

"Why of course not Brother Jerome." Cadfael's voice took on a condescending tone that gave away his amusement that once again he would get away with putting Brother Jerome in his place. "I was only trying to tell you that it is part of God's will for us to look after one another and his people on Earth. My potions and rubs do that and if I had been called away, even for such a high and noble calling, such as offices, I would have ruined several valuable assets. That would put me behind on what I need to make, which would mean that there would be people who would have to suffer until such a time as I would be able to properly make them." Cadfael's face took on a smug grin as Brother Jerome looked to Prior Robert to come to his aide. Another monk made his way over to the trio before Prior Robert could rebuke Cadfael. "Excuse me Prior Robert, Brothers."

"Yes, Brother Joseph?" Prior Robert's voice took on an air of authority that he always used when around the novices. "Prior Robert, Father Abbot asks that you and Brother Cadfael join him in his quarters at your earliest convenience."

"Why yes, of course Brother Joseph." Cadfael said as he turned and started walking with the boy. Prior Robert quickly sent Brother Jerome, who looked very put off about not being included, off on some task while he hurried to overtake the two other monks. "Did Father Abbot say what he required of us?"

"No, Brother Cadfael. But my Lord Beringar was with him and he seemed to be the bringer of bad tidings." With that, Brother Joseph hurried along the corridor. _Well, _thought Cadfael, _if Hugh is the bringer of bad tidings, this may turn into an even more interesting day than it already has become_. Cadfael's thinking was quickly brought to an end as they approached the abbot's door. Two quick knocks by the novice was all it took for them to hear a calm, collected voice bid them to enter.

Cadfael and Prior Robert entered the room, Brother Cadfael quickly taking in the details he needed to know. Abbot Radulfus and Hugh Beringar were without doubt two of the most powerful men in Shrewsbury and Cadfael could not help comparing them. One man was a figure of authority in the secular world, overseeing the laws which governed the land. With such an important job, it was surprising that Hugh Beringar did not cut a more imposing figure. While he stood taller than Cadfael's own five and a half feet, it was only by one or two inches. His average shoulders sat on a lean torso, which narrowed into a smaller waist. He possessed a cat-like grace that made him extremely dangerous but did not become apparent until Hugh was engaged in fighting. Brown eyes that looked out from underneath heavy brows the same color as his dark blonde hair showed whenever Hugh was trying to work out a mystery of some sort. Cadfael knew that such a harmless looking man really hid a very shrewd mind, nearly the match for Cadfael's own. It was how they had met, through a crossing of wits as Hugh tried to track down his intended bride Godith, and with it the location of a treasure that was meant for Empress Maude. Cadfael had been the victor of that battle of wits, but it had earned for both a lifelong friend and confidant when they needed to test theories the rest of the world was not quite ready to accept.

Abbot Radulfus was the same height as Hugh Beringar but he possessed a more imposing stature. His features were sharp edges on his face, with a nose that some compared to an eagle's beak. His eyes showed the same intensity as the bird of prey; for he took very seriously the duties he had as abbot. While those of the Benedictine order were not in it to be powerful, to the people of Shrewsbury and surrounding properties, Father Radulfus was one of God's vessels on Earth, and as abbot was the most powerful, and thereby governed their spiritual lives. While it may have seemed to some that the abbot was a hard man, he was a fair man and made sure to hear out each side before he made his decision. His decisions were well received by the community and as a result he and the secular leaders were able to work together to ensure a life with as few problems as possible.

Cadfael noticed also that there was another man in the room. Having never seen him before, but marking the make of his clothes to be very fine, even if the clothes themselves were plain, he decided that, for now, he would act as a proper monk. Bowing his head, he said, "Father Abbot, my Lord Beringar, my lord." With that, he stood up straight, awaiting the pleasure of the three powerful men and trying to determine what the third man was doing there. As he had noted before bowing, the clothes were of fine make, but without any pattern or identifying mark, at least that Cadfael could see. Tunic, leggings, and cloak were all neutral tones of tan, brown, and dark green but fit very well on the man's tall frame. He was taller than Hugh, topping six feet, Cadfael realized. His shoulders were broad over a muscled chest, coming down to a slightly narrower waist, beneath which were long legs, _Legs of a man who could run a fair distance without tiring_ Cadfael thought to himself. Two things very clearly marked him as a noble: an intricate silver clasp on his cloak and a very fine sword. The man stood with the ease of someone accustomed to a sword, not the way nobles who wore them for ceremonial reasons only. _I bet that he would be an even match for Hugh if they were pitted against each other_, Cadfael thought as Hugh opened his mouth to begin. "My lord Abbot, Prior Robert, Brother Cadfael, this is Lyam. He has brought us terrible news which I will require your help in dealing with. With your permission, I will have him tell you why he is here."

"Of course, Lord Beringar. Please, my Lord Lyam, tell us. The abbey will be happy to help you in any way that it can." Abbot Radulfus looked as perplexed as Cadfael felt. For Beringar to have the stranger tell the news spelled news that Beringar was uncomfortable with proceeding. Lyam came forward, inclined his head, and began to speak. "My lord Abbot, brothers, as Lord Beringar has told you, my name is Lyam. I serve Conor of Deepwoods family." _Good Lord, the man's Irish. _Cadfael quickly scanned the man again. Black, shoulder length hair was tied back with a leather strap, revealing ice blue eyes that were as intense as Abbot Randulfus'. His face was sharp angles, with a scar over his left eye whose whiteness stood out against the dark skin and eyebrows. Those features, and his accent, were the only things that distinguished him from any other noble Cadfael had met. _No wonder Hugh has no idea what to do_. Cadfael thought excitedly. "As you may be aware, Conor's eldest daughter married an Englishman from this part of England. Ian of Avon was the heir to Avon up until that point. But since he married an Irish heiress, he had to renounce his claim to Avon, much to the distress of his father, Richard. Because of this, Richard had to name his younger son, Mark, as heir." Prior Robert cut in, obviously irritated. "Thank you, Lord Lyam, but we are all familiar with this situation. Lord Richard is a good man and has been extremely generous to the abbey in recent years, asking for prayers to be said for his son, who..." Prior Robert quickly stopped as a sad smile came to Lord Lyam's face. "Aye, brother, his son, who died fighting protecting his lands from outlaws, leaving his father without an heir. Lord Richard loved his son, but to have lost two heirs over the course of two years was too much for him."

Hugh broke in. "What Lord Lyam is trying to say is that Lord Richard has passed away and leaves us with a slightly delicate situation. Having been aware that his father was unwell, Lord Ian was returning to Avon for a visit with a small retinue, only to arrive to find a household in mourning for a lord who had passed not even an hour before." The sheriff of Shropshire stopped to take a moment to breathe while the three Benedictines crossed themselves and attempted to process the tale. As Cadfael went over it, he was suddenly struck by a rather important detail. "Excuse me, Father Abbot, if I may…" Father Radulfus nodded to give his consent for Cadfael to ask his questions. "Lord Lyam, as I understand it, Lord Ian and his retinue is now staying at Avon, is that correct?"

"Yes Brother. We arrived just an hour after Lord Richard had died. While my lord was struck by grief, he bade me quickly to come to Shrewsbury to find either Sheriff Beringar or one of his deputies, and then to go to the abbey to ask that preparations for a funeral could be begun." Lyam seemed to be as upset as a member of the Avon household would be to party to such news.

"Lord Lyam, one more question, if you please. Who will be lord at Avon? As I understand it, Lord Richard was a wise, virtuous man. He had no bastard sons who will become lord? Or is it the daughter who now will rule at Avon?" Lyam's head snapped to Cadfael and Cadfael could tell by the understanding in Lyam's eyes he knew Cadfael had read into what Lyam had not said. Before he could answer, Beringar stepped in. "That is why it is a delicate situation. While Avon is only a small property, it is still a property that reports to the King." _Ah, politics_ Cadfael remembered. Beringar was loyal to King Stephen and had to see to his interests. "There is the daughter, Lady Rhiannon, but since there is no other male heir, with Lord Ian having to renounce his claim, that would leave the lady as the closest blood relative. Naturally, that leaves Lady Rhiannon as a ward of the Crown."

"Not necessarily, my lord Beringer. My lord Ian believes that the laws of England say that Lady Rhiannon would not become a ward of the crown until the king has heard the case. Since that has not happened yet, she remains her own entity at Avon." Lyam said quietly from his spot.

Silence settled over the room, leaving each man with his own thoughts. Finally, Father Radulfus cleared his throat. "My lords, with your permission, I would like to send with you Brother Cadfael to help assist preparing the body. If it is agreeable to Lord Ian and Lady Rhiannon, I myself will come out in two days time to perform the funeral mass, unless they would like to bring the body here."

"My lord and his sister made it very clear to me that they want their father buried on the estate that he loved." Lyam interjected. "Very well. If you would not mind waiting for a few minutes here in my office, Lord Lyam, I can send for refreshments while Brother Cadfael goes to get the supplies he needs from the herbarium." Lyam inclined his head in agreement. "Brother Cadfael, please go and collect anything you may need for your journey. Please go with the blessing of this abbey and our Lord God to take comfort to the family in this time of need." Cadfael received the blessing and quickly made his way out the door, off to the herbarium. Halfway down the hall he called out, "If you don't want to be left behind Hugh you better quicken your pace. I have many things I need to get and we will need to get started very soon if we want to reach Avon at a decent hour."

Beringar quickly overtook the monk. "You, my friend, are entirely too clever for your own good. I suppose you've got your own opinion on who should be lord at Avon without having been there yet."

"No Hugh, but I do know what it is like to lose someone that you love dearly and would like to get to Avon as soon as possible to offer comfort. Besides, who I believe should rule in Avon is not important." By this time they had reached the herbarium and Cadfael was going through what he needed to take and putting in into a bag. Hugh had seated himself on a stool next to the table which stood in the middle of the room. "Cadfael, this could become a situation that comes to the attention of the king."

"Well obviously it would come to the attention of the king, Hugh. As you said yourself, the girl has become a ward of the crown. Now, with the civil war going on, **which** crown she becomes a ward of is the question."

"Cadfael, you know my views and my duty. I was appointed to this position by King Stephen, and as such I am Stephen's man. What you say could be treason." Hugh sounded exasperated with his friend, as if they were merely traversing old ground. Before he could continue, Cadfael cut in. "And as a holy brother, I am on no one's side but God's, so it would not be treason. Now think Hugh, why else would this be important?"

Hugh looked over at him. "You're two steps ahead of me already, aren't you? I'm sure that you already have everything sorted and know the wills of lords and kings. Well then, I'll play along. While Avon is not much of a concern strategically, it has been allied with King Stephen. We are looking at a situation which could result in an unknown coming in and disrupting the balance between Stephen and Maude."

"Hugh, it is not necessary to go to such lengths. Have you thought about it from another way? That girl is the closest blood relative to Richard, and there will be many men who look to her as a way to advance themselves. Property is property, even if it does not bring much revenue. Lady Rhiannon has just lost her father and as of now, is the one people will be looking to enter into alliances with, counting on the grief that she and her older brother are going through will make them less cunning than they really are. I'm sure that there are many who believe that this will be a perfect opportunity to take advantage of a situation like this." Cadfael could tell that Hugh was not following his line of thought. Finding himself a stool he sat down across from Hugh and started dividing up herbs. "I cannot believe that I'm going to have to let Oswin fend for himself in here until I return," he muttered to himself in an attempt to lighten the mood. Seeing that Hugh had turned his eyes down to the smooth, slightly stained table, he could see that he was going to have to make Hugh see what was going on. "Hugh, you were lucky with Aline. She turned over her property to Stephen following the death of her brother, and was lady of the lands in her own right because Stephen acknowledged her. But that did not stop Adam Courcelle from trying to insinuate himself into her good graces and take advantage of her grief to try and become a property holder and thereby more powerful. Granted, we found out that Courcelle was a murderer and had no good intentions toward Aline, and you were able to save her from a fate that would have been much worse than what she has now. But this girl has no protection of a king to allow her to keep her lands until another lord can be found to administer them. Stephen is in London, which means that he cannot acknowledge her and that she and her brother will have to decide what will be the best course for them." Cadfael could see that Hugh saw why this was just not another struggle between Stephen and Maude, but the struggle of someone who was closer to his being, and a situation that was similar to what he had gone through years ago when he and Cadfael had first met.

Looking up from the table, Hugh gave Cadfael a smile. "As always, my friend, you are able to point out what is the more important issue. How is it that a monk of almost twenty years can always find the right solution?" Cadfael returned Hugh's smile with one of his own. "Hugh, you always forget that I was in the world for nearly forty years before I took the cowl. My experience in worldly matters greatly outweighs your own, even if I have spent nearly the last twenty in an abbey." With that, Cadfael stood and moved the stool to one side. "And with that, I believe that I will have everything I will need for a trip of a few days. Let us go and collect Lord Lyam from Father Abbot and be on our way. If I recall, it is not terribly far but just far enough to Avon and I am sure that Lord Ian will be wondering where his messenger has gotten to." As they made their way out of Cadfael's workshop, Cadfael took a long look and hoped that it would remain in one piece until he returned.


	2. Chapter 2

The sun was just brushing the horizon, casting long shadows of the three men on horseback across the landscape. Brother Cadfael, Hugh Beringar, and Lyam had been traveling for two hours across the hills of northern Shropshire, and intended to arrive at Avon within the next hour. Lyam rode ahead of them and set a quick pace and also proved to be a very quiet man and had not offered any information on his own, but would answer as concisely as possible when asked a direct question. Cadfael decided it was not necessarily the fact that the man was by nature shy, but could very well be because he was a foreigner in a strange land. _And well do I know how that feels like. First the Crusades, followed by spending the better part of my life away from my homeland._ Welsh by birth, Cadfael had served as a soldier and sailor during the Crusades, so he knew very well what it was like to be alone in completely new surroundings. Deciding that he had a better chance of getting some conversation out of Hugh, he moved his horse closer to the Sheriff's. "Hugh, what are your plans for when we get to Avon?"

Beringar turned his upper body to face around to face the monk. "How do you mean, Cadfael? Didn't Lyam tell you that he was asked by Lord Ian to get either myself or one of my deputies to come out to the property? I am only coming at the request of a lord who is powerful in his own right and to offer my own sympathies to the family."

"Do not play coy with me, for I've known you for too long and too well for you to try and avoid answering me. If it is necessary, will you offer your protection to the girl as the sheriff of Shropshire against unwelcome suitors, or will you try to make sure that she becomes the ward of King Stephen?" Cadfael knew that he was being unfair to his friend by asking him to consider his loyalties, but he was acting under the assumption that this lord and his young sister would have been deeply distressed by their father's death, and he did not want them to be taken advantage of by his friend.

Beringar stopped his horse and put his hand out for Cadfael to do the same. "Cadfael, you are my friend, and as a friend I give you my respect and my friendship in return. But my office was given to me by King Stephen, and as much as much as I may feel for the family at Avon, I will not let it interfere with my duty to my king, to whom I am a sworn vassal. However, since I understand what it is to lose a parent and the grief that follows, I will merely be going to fill the request of a visiting lord. If I feel that she needs to be taken under the protection of him, then that is what I will do. But you, nor anyone else, will interfere. Is that understood?" Hugh's face was set in stone and Cadfael knew that he was looking at the sheriff of Shropshire as Stephen had seen him, the day that he had killed Courcelle in combat. Knowing that now would not be a good time to press the issue, Cadfael nodded. Taking his quiet acquiescence as it was meant to be taken; Beringar urged his horse to catch up with Lyam, who had wisely stayed out of the conflict between friends.

Staying behind the two men, Cadfael again compared the two of them. While they did not share many of the same physical characteristics, they both possessed what could be taken as arrogance, but Cadfael knew with experience from Hugh that it was merely a show, to get what he wanted to know and keep away those he wanted at bay. As his comparison continued Cadfael was struck by another thought. _Both are nobles, but Lyam rides as one born to ride. That could be either a natural gift, or the results of many years of training from the finest masters available._ Cadfael looked again and reflected on what he knew of their guide. _Not much_. While he sensed a mystery at hand, he let it go, knowing that he needed to be prepared for the sad matters that would be waiting for them at Avon. As soon as he had finished that thought, the sounds of rapidly approaching hoof beats coming from the woods met the travelers' ears.

With one fluid motion, Lyam had his sword out and his horse steady, prepared to take on the approaching riders. "Brother, my Lord. I must ask that you get into the woods over there," indicating where he meant with the tip of his sword. "My lord Ian will be most displeased if you come to harm under his protection."

"Not likely. I'm not going to leave you here to deal with God only knows how many bandits." Hugh had his sword out as well and was facing Lyam from across the road. Cadfael could tell that Lyam was having a hard time deciding whether to accept the help the sheriff was intent on giving or hitting him over the head and sending him off with Cadfael to make sure he fulfilled his overlord's request. Before he could make the choice, it had been made for them with the arrival of eight horsemen emerging from the woods on the same road they were travelling on. "Damnaigh sé gach go ifreann." Lyam cursed roundly in Gaelic. "They come from the direction of Avon. Alright my lord sheriff, let us go try to keep our sorry souls while avenging any who may have been lost at Avon." With that, he moved his horse into a gallop towards the enemy. Hugh turned around to Cadfael. Reaching around his back, he pulled out the dagger that rested there. Reaching over to Cadfael, he handed the dagger to him hilt first. "Now would be a good time to say a prayer my friend." And with that, he followed after the Irishman. Cadfael did as his friend requested and moved to join his companions. _I do not know how much help I may be my friend, but I will do my best to make sure no harm comes to you._

Lyam and Hugh moved like men possessed. Being outnumbered eight to two (eight to three if you counted Cadfael) had put them into automatic mode when it came to facing their opponents. Luckily since everyone was on horseback, it proved to be to the traveler's advantage because they were not forced to engage the all of the bandits at the same time. Cadfael, for better or worse, had not had to mortally harm any bandits, which gave him little comfort. Keeping his eyes peeled for any danger to himself, he was drawn to watching his companions to ensure that they were not harmed. Hugh was having a better time of it than Lyam. Hugh only was facing one foe who was clearly not a match for the sheriff. The bandit's sword swung wildly as he began to panic, realizing he and the other bandits had underestimated these travelers on the road.

Hugh took his opportunity and swung at the bandit, cutting deeply across his chest and knocking him off the horse. Cadfael bowed his head for a moment, but having spent years as a soldier he knew it was necessary, especially since they were outnumbered. At that moment, three things happened instantaneously. One of the bandits caught sight of Cadfael and began moving towards him. Grasping the dagger that Hugh had given him, Cadfael began moving his horse backward, hoping that he could maneuver the bandit towards the trees, where the branches would seriously hamper the swings of a sword. However, he seemed to have gotten stuck with the more intelligent of the bandits and would not follow to the trees. Instead, he moved straight towards Cadfael. As Cadfael brought the borrowed dagger up to try and defend himself, the bandit let out a shout of pain and fell off of the horse, revealing an arrow with scarlet fletching in his back. Before Cadfael could try and find where the mysterious archer was, a new group of horsemen jumped into the fray. One came up to Cadfael. "Brother, my name is Ben. I am a companion to Lord Ian, and we need to move to safety."

Unable to believe that someone had come to their rescue, Cadfael let himself be led up the road before they turned around. Quickly scanning the scene before him, he picked out Hugh on his gray stallion. Cadfael continued scanning the scene, looking for Lyam. He had been the farthest from the road to Avon, so he was still heavily engaged with one of the bandits. Something, most probably the arrival of the new fighters, had distracted him and caused him to turn his head. As Cadfael shouted "Lyam, turn back!" the bandit brought his sword around, fully intending to slash Lyam across the chest. Cadfael watched as another scarlet fletched arrow flew through the sky and bury itself in the bandit's throat. However, the sword's momentum carried it forward, cutting deeply into Lyam's shoulder as opposed to his chest. Lyam's sword fell out of his hand as he slipped forward onto the neck of his horse.

The three remaining bandits, finally realizing that they were outnumbered, turned and fled. One of the rescuers, presumably the leader, quickly pointed out five of his men. "Go after them. Try to take prisoners if you can, but do not put yourselves in danger." The five galloped off as Cadfael and Ben came back to the group. Dismounting, Cadfael got off his horse, grabbed his satchel out of the saddle bag and made his way over to where he had seen Lyam fall. Pushing his way through the men, Cadfael saw the tall man he had assumed was the leader kneeling next to Lyam, murmuring in Gaelic. Lyam's right arm was covered in blood, which stood out in stark relief to his ashen skin. Knowing that the leader was probably either a commander in Lord Ian's retinue or even the lord himself, he immediately began speaking. "My lord, Lyam has been severely wounded. If we can get him back to Avon, I can do my best to prevent it from being fatal."

The leader nodded. "Avon is not even a mile from here. I'll send him with Ben and you. The rest of us shall be back shortly. Ben, grab my horse, you'll ride with Lyam behind you." Ben moved off to grab the leader's horse. Cadfael turned again to the leader as he fashioned a tourniquet around Lyam's shoulder with cloth from his bag. "Lord Ian, I presume?" Ian inclined his head. "My name is Brother Cadfael. Abbot Radulfus sent me to accompany Lord Beringer…"

"Beringer is here? Where is he?" Lord Ian turned to face his men. Cadfael saw Hugh coming through the men. Performing a small bow that one lord gave to another, he addressed Ian. "My lord, I am indeed Hugh Beringer, Sheriff of Shropshire. I am here following your request, but under the circumstances, maybe we should talk later."

"Agreed." Turning back to Lyam, who had been helped onto the back of Ian's black stallion by some of Ian's men, Ian talked to him, in English for the benefit of the monk and the sheriff. "Go back to Avon. Do not, I repeat, do not, try to help with what has happened there. You need to get well to come with me back to Deepwoods."

Lyam managed a weak chuckle. "No promises my lord."

"Very well." Managing a weak smile as well, Ian turned back to Cadfael, who had gotten back on his horse as well. "Brother, you have my permission to drug him if necessary. Make him better, not matter how much he may beg and plead to help at Avon. It was well in hand when I left." Nodding his head, Cadfael and Ben began moving off towards Avon. Hugh grabbed the reins before they moved past him. "Cadfael, I will be staying here with Lord Ian. Be careful."

"Of course old friend. Who else would be here to get you out of your many troubles?" With that, Cadfael, Ben, and Lyam began their journey back to Avon.

Hugh moved over to where Ian stood watching the two horses and their passengers move toward Avon. Ian was standing still, just staring after the men. Clearing his throat, Hugh said, "I have not known Lyam very long my lord, but he appears as one who is a good and loyal retainer."

"That he is, that and more. Lyam was one of my first true friends when I went to Ireland. I knew he was put there to supervise me by Conor, but we've gotten past that. He has lived up to the meaning of his name, having protected me more than once." Ian wiped his bearded face with his hand. "I don't know what would happen if he was not around." Hearing a sudden commotion behind him, Ian turned around. "What is it?"

One of the men who had come with Ian came up to him and the sheriff, holding the two arrows with scarlet fletching. Ian's eyes widened and he quickly shot a question at the man. A conversation ensued that Hugh was unable to understand, only catching the words "Avon" and "Rhiannon". Taking the arrows out of the man's hands, Ian turned them over in his hands, looking but not truly looking at them. Having not followed the conversation, Hugh did not know what would be appropriate to say, but felt that for Ian to sit in silence would not allow him to find out what had happened. "My lord?" Ian shook himself out of the trance he found himself in. "My apologizes, Lord Sheriff. It appears that one of my archers followed after I had left express orders not to have anyone else leave Avon." The anger in Ian's voice was detectable to the sheriff, despite meeting him only a few minutes before. Hugh felt that the archer should have someone stand up for him. "Disobeying orders is not a good way to get into a lord's good graces, but in this case he made it into mine. His arrows saved the lives of Brother Cadfael and Lyam." Ian had relaxed slightly.

"True that may be, but it does not change the fact that our young archer should have stayed at Avon." Seeing that his men had finished going over and burying the bandits who had been killed, Ian and Hugh made their way over to where the horses were hobbled. "This is good treatment for bandits that not many lords would give my Lord." Reaching down to unhobble Lyam's horse, Ian's voice took on a hard edge. "Those were not bandits." Hugh stopped moving, holding his stallion's reins as Ian stood up and mounted. Quickly mirroring Ian's actions, Hugh began to speak. "My lord, forgive me, but you have been out of the country for years. How do you know they are not bandits?" Ian searched into a pocket of his saddlebags and tossed something at Hugh. Catching it, Hugh saw a piece of cloth with a crest sewn on it. Examining it, Hugh's eyes shot up to meet the dark brown ones of the transplanted English lord.

"You would accuse a powerful man my Lord." Hugh was now fully in his role as sheriff. His companion stood his ground. "I make no formal accusation, Sheriff," his voice dropped dangerously low. "But I do intend to protect me and mine, and if a powerful lord intends to try and take advantage of my family, he will be sorely disappointed. I am not a lord of this land, but I am the head of the family that possess Avon, and as such will protect those who would have harm come to it." The yanking on the reins was the only physical sign of Ian's anger. Shouting to his men, he said, "We return to Avon. There is much there we have to accomplish." A ragged cheer arose from the men. With that they headed off down the road. Hugh rode with them, still holding the piece of cloth, which could damn one of the powerful families of England. _Cadfael my friend, I think we may have stumbled on something bigger than we had anticipated._

Cadfael and Ben set a brisk pace down the road, keeping mindful of Lyam's shoulder wound. Thankfully, the road was almost a straight shot once they had gotten around the curve. Keeping a close eye on the Irishman behind Ben, Cadfael mentally went through what he would need to do to ensure that Lyam would regain as close to full use of his arm as possible. "Brother?

Cadfael shook himself out of his mental cataloguing. "Yes Ben?"

"I think I should warn you, the raiders did some damage at Avon. There may still be some chaos."

"Thank you for the warning. But I was in the world many years before becoming a monk. I do not shock easily. At the end of this sentence, they came over a rise and saw the main house and surrounding complex. Both Ben and Cadfael took in the scene. To Cadfael, it appeared that things had calmed down, but smoke could still be seen coming from what he assumed was the barn. The fire appeared out, but some of the straw was still smoldering. The animals were being watched by the younger children as the older members of the estate tried to put things to rights. It appeared that there was no damage to the main house, which would be a blessing when it came time Cadfael realized at this point that he, if not Hugh, would be staying at Avon longer than they had anticipated.

As they continued to make their way to the main house, three people made their way into the courtyard as soon as they saw the horsemen. Two of them made it quicker and were at the side of the horses. Cadfael was surprised to see that one of them was a woman, red hair coiled in a braid on the top of her head. A look of terror was on her face that became slightly less terrified when she saw Lyam was the one behind Ben. _This must be the Lady Rhiannon_, Cadfael mused. However, any analysis that he was going to make had to be put off. The other man who had come with Rhiannon moved quickly to Ben's horse and helped Lyam down. "What the bloody hell did you do now?" he asked as Lyam slid down. After emitting a quiet groan, Lyam said, "It's good to see you too Geoffery." Rolling his eyes, Jeffery had Lyam put his good arm around his shoulders and then began moving to the house. Stopping by the third member of the group, who Cadfael could see walked with the aid of a crutch. "Where can we put him?"

"Put him in my room." Rhiannon had come up behind them after speaking with Ben. "And Brother Cadfael will join you once I have spoken to him." Geoffery inclined his head and turned to face the horse. He was stopped as Lyam attempted to turn them back around. Looking her straight in the eye, Lyam said "Thank you mi'lady." With that, they turned back to the house and began moving towards it. "Brother Cadfael," Cadfael turned to face the lady of the house. "Ben has told me you have knowledge of herbs and healing. If you need anything, feel free to ask anyone and it will be brought to you. Now if you'll follow me, I will take you to my room so you can tend to Lyam. Bowing his head, Cadfael grabbed his satchel and followed his hostess inside the house of Avon.

**A/N: Here's chapter 2, a little bit earlier than I had thought of posting it, but if I hadn't gotten it posted today, it would have had to wait until Monday at least. I will be at an underwater hockey tournament this weekend, so I will have limited access to my email account. Please continue to send feedback…I may just not be as prompt getting back to you as I would like to be.**


	3. Chapter 3

Cadfael emerged from the bedroom two hours later and took the cup of water Hugh offered him. "Will he live?" Cadfael nodded. "Yes, and if he rests and does not push himself, he will regain most of the movement and strength of his arm. Geoffery is going to stay the room with him, make sure that if anything should happen I'll know." Glancing around, he asked, "Lord Ian and Lady Rhiannon?"

"They left and went off somewhere else into the house after Ian and I returned about an hour ago. You do remember him stopping in to check on Lyam?"

"Vaguely. I remember him stopping in and I also remember someone bringing in candles and a torch for me to see. I'm guessing that it is dark outside?"

"You've been in there for a long time. It was dark when Ian and I arrived, and that was about a half hour after you did." Hugh said as Cadfael took another drink of his water. "Cadfael, I think we may have stumbled onto something bigger than simply the death of the death of Lord Richard." Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out the piece of cloth that Ian had given to him. Handing it to Cadfael, who was giving him a confused look, Hugh waited to hear the thoughts of his friend.

Cadfael looked as the cloth. The crest was covered in mud, so the colors were not easily distinguished. Cadfael thought that he saw pieces of black and gray thread as well as a touch of red. Rubbing the cloth between his fingers, he saw the badge shape begin to form under the mud. He could see the outstretched wings of a black bird on a gray background, carrying a dagger. The eyes were red. Cadfael looked up. "Where did you get this?"

"One of Ian's men found it on the bodies of the raiders." Hugh stared at Cadfael. "You recognize it?"

"Who wouldn't?" Cadfael replied quickly. "Daniel of Stafford is a powerful man, even if it is not outright power. Working as a…spymaster, for lack of a better word, for Empress Maude and the Earl of Glouchester makes you an important man." Hugh broke out into a sly grin. "How is it that a holy brother is so aware of the matters of the matters of the nobles of the land?" Returning the joke, Cadfael took on a haughty air. "Young man, simply because I have retired from the secular world does not mean that I do not pay attention to every bit of information that comes my way. As I've told Oswin on multiple occasions, just because it is not in his vows to listen to gossip that he shouldn't. Besides, you have come to me for counsel on more than one occasion with tales of the high circles." The sheriff grinned for a moment, but it faded to be replaced with a solemn look. "I'm afraid we may be in the middle of something we are ill suited for my friend."

Cadfael sighed. "I'm sorry to say that there are many times when we are ill-suited, but we are still sought by it." Before they could continue their conversation, loud noises came down the hallway. Hugh took off at a run, Cadfael trying to keep up. _Please not another raid,_ he thought as they followed the sounds. Arriving in the main hall, they saw it was not a raid which was the source of the commotion. Both children of the late Richard of Avon stood there, shouting at each other. Coming to a stop in the doorway, they saw the man Cadfael had seen earlier sitting on a chair with his crutch on the ground next to him. Seeing the sheriff and the monk looking at the siblings, he chuckled. "Brother, my lord. You may want to find a seat. They will be at it for a while." Confused looks crossed the faces of the newcomers. "Oh, I'm Michael Van. I am the steward here, at least for now."

Cadfael went over and shook his hand. "It is a pleasure to meet you." Indicating the two oblivious nobles, "Do they do this often?"

"Not often, but they are quite spectacular when they happen, which is more frequent since they do not see each other every day. They usually have a small row whenever Ian is here, but this will be the largest one since he married and I believe it will top them all." Michael sighed. "This has not been a welcome homecoming for Ian. He knew that his father had been sick, but he did not expect for him to be dead when he arrived. Then the raid…" Michael drifted off. Cadfael could see that he was trying to pay attention not only to him, but also the conversation. "If you would like, we could continue later" Cadfael offered.

Michael gave him a grin. "Thank you Brother. I have to make sure they do not kill each other. There has been enough of that today." The last was said with a depressed tone.

Cadfael moved back to where Hugh had leaned back against the wall. "So Brother, what did you learn from our friend the steward?"

"Only that this occurs rarely, but they turn out to be very impressive verbal battles. He mentioned something about this promising to go for awhile and that it would be spectacular." Cadfael adopted Hugh's stance next to him and took in the scene in front of him. Ian stood on one side of the room walking back and forth unhurriedly. He had changed into a different tunic that did not show the dirty work he had finished an hour before. He held a pewter mug in his right hand as rubbed his left hand across his temples. His sister, on the other hand, was the complete opposite of the man Cadfael and Hugh had spent time with. She was a head shorter than her brother, but had a very commanding presence, especially at the time when she was in a state of anger. Her red hair was piled on her head in a braid, so there was no way of seeing how long it was. Green eyes flashed as she looked at her brother, holding her hands at her sides. Cadfael was quite shocked to see shoulders that while still lady-like, were well defined. The skirt whipped around her ankles as she mirrored her brother's movements at a more frantic pace. She did not shriek, but it was a voice which was different from what Cadfael remembered, much cooler than what she had used when they had first met.

"We are not going to keep arguing in circles Rhia. This needs to happen."

"Needs to? I had just as much training in managing Avon as you and David did."

"Only after I was betrothed did you start to learn how to run the estate. And that only happened because our father was open-minded enough to do so. While I do not disagree with what he did with you, I do not think I would do the same. The rest of the land that I have encountered certainly is not ready to deal with a female noble who would be an equal to many of them in power."

"You cannot be serious Ian. This goes against what had been planned."

Ian stopped to watch his sister, who was still pacing furiously, her eyes always watching Ian. "She's like a cat watching a mouse." Hugh whispered to Cadfael.

"Nay, my lord Beringar," Michael said from his chair. "I think mi'lady Rhiannon is starting to see that this is a fight she is losing. She's looking for a way out, some way for Ian to reconsider." Before anything else could be said, Ian's voice stopped the conversation.

"My mind will not be changed Rhiannon. Plans must change. I am not allowed, BY LAW, to inherit. Neither are you."

"That is not accurate. If it is specified…" Rhiannon was cut off immediately. "But it was not Rhia. Father did not have the opportunity to change his will, from what you and Michael have told me. This is the only option."

"I WILL NOT MARRY because YOU think it is a necessity." The clang of pewter rang out in the silence of the hall following that pronouncement. Turning away from the wall where the mug had hit to face his sister, Ian's voice dropped to the level Hugh had heard when he had spoken of protecting his family. Now it was not only Rhiannon's eyes that were flashing. The brown eyes of the lord were burning with a need to protect his sister, to make her understand. He crossed the room and grabbed Rhiannon's arm. As she brought the other one up to slap him, he grabbed her wrist. Hugh made to move forward, but Cadfael stopped him. He could see that it was not a tight hold and that Ian was not harming Rhiannon. "Be still Hugh," Cadfael hissed. "We are guests in this house and there is no harm. Only if Ian makes to harm her can we interfere." _And we will, no one deserves such treatment, disobedient or no._ Hugh set his jaw, not liking what Cadfael was telling him, but nodded anyway. "Listen and listen well, Lady of Avon," Ian said, causing both Cadfael and Hugh to straighten up. "You WILL marry, because I cannot remain here to protect you. As the last legitimate child of Richard, our father, you need to do your duty as a lady of the realm, not acting as you have always been allowed her at our home." His voice softened. "I would change this for you if I could, but I am needed in Ireland as much as I am needed here. The political scene there is far worse that it is here. Rhia, I must break the promise our father made to you and I am truly sorry." Rhiannon took in her brother's stance: head bowed, shoulders slumped, an air of defeat. With a wavering voice, she addressed him. "I respect you and love you as my brother, and you have always been there for me, even if you were in Ireland. I will accept your mandate," she spat, "but I do not have to be happy with it. If you will excuse me, my lord," the last was said mockingly. Turning on her heel, she passed the sheriff and monk and went down the hallway.

Ian slumped down into a chair. "Michael, go after her. Make sure that she stays in the house. She's more likely to listen to you than anyone else right now." Michael grabbed his crutch and pushed himself out of the chair. "Ian?" he asked gently. Ian's head came out of where it had been sitting on his hand. "I agree with you, but she's not going to, and reminding her of your father's promise was probably not the best of ideas."

"Go Michael." With that, Michael left, following the path that Rhiannon had taken. Ian leaned back in the chair with his head against the back. "I'm sorry my lord sheriff, Brother. You should not have had to witness that." Cadfael made his way across the room to where Ian was sitting. "My lord, this is a trying time for you. Surely a decision such as this can wait until you have had time to properly mourn your father."

"Time is a luxury I can ill afford Brother Cadfael. Coming back to Avon only to see it under attack again brings back too many bad memories. I saw them coming after Rhiannon, and I felt helpless. I have lost one sibling already to bandits, I cannot lose another."

"But wouldn't you in a sense be losing her if you marry her off in a rush? She did not seem too happy with you at the end of your argument." Cadfael wanted to see how Ian's mind was working.

"Rhiannon's known since David died that she would eventually have to get married. But our father would have made sure that she married someone who would have allowed her to carry on in much of the same manner as she has. Now I will have to get a betrothal set up in a month's time, for I must return to Ireland before long. I wish that it was not the case, but I cannot allow her to become a pawn in this civil war between Stephen and Maude." Noticing that the conversation had shifted, Hugh stepped in. "You think that she would merely be a pawn? My lord, I can assure you, Stephen would ensure that Rhiannon would be perfectly safe until it was decided it was time for her to marry."

"And I can ensure you, my lord, my sister will not be used as a reward for good behavior for one of his vassals. How was it that you were able to get your position and your wife, lord Beringar?" Before Hugh or Ian could do something they would regret, Cadfael moved to stand between them. "That is enough. My lord Ian, this is a difficult time and it is late. Why don't you go take your rest and things will look better in the morning. Then if you'll accept my counsel, we can try and work through all of these difficult problems." Ian did not drop his eyes from Hugh's, but replied, "Thank you Brother. Counsel would be appreciated. I would also ask that you pray for my father. I hope to bury him in the next two days, providing we are not attacked again. Cadfael bowed his head. "Of course my lord. Sleep well." Ian moved off through the hall, disappearing down another hallway.

Cadfael rounded on Hugh. "That was not a wise use of your intelligence Hugh."

"Cadfael, now is not the time or the place to have this discussion."

"No, we need to have this discussion. Hugh, the man's father just died, his sister almost carried off, and his home set upon by raiders. Allow him some leeway in the matter of politics."

"I'm the sheriff and loyal man of Stephen's. I can't listen to treason and just let it pass. I will also not let anyone say such things about my wife."

"Ah, but you've let me express similar thoughts about Stephen many times without reporting me. Why should this man, who is not even a titled lord of England, be punished for voicing his beliefs about a different system? I agree with your sentiment about his comment about Aline, it was not appropriate." Hugh sighed and shook his head. "Cadfael, you and I will always disagree. Right now, we need to get some sleep and cool off. These things can always be discussed at a later date." As they moved down the hall, Hugh asked "Why do I have the feeling that tomorrow could be a very long day?"

"You mean besides insulting our host? Because dealing with death always is. Do you by any chance know where we are supposed to be staying tonight?"

"Michael showed me when I came in. We'll be sharing a room, fairly close to where your patient is." At this point they were actually passing the door where Lyam was resting. Cadfael stopped in front of the door. "Go ahead Hugh. I'll find the room."

"Cadfael, I'm sorry."

"I know, but I will always be a firm believer that it does not matter who rules the realm, as long as they follow God's will in doing so. Good night." With that, Hugh continued down the hall, pondering this latest bit of wisdom from the Benedictine.

Cadfael opened the door, intending on giving Geoffery a break. He did not immediately see the bed and the occupants of the room, but he heard Lyam speaking to someone, realizing after the first few words he was speaking to an obviously distressed Rhiannon. Knowing that his presence had not been realized, he took the time to move slightly farther into the room, observing the pair. Lyam had propped himself up on the bed, the white bandage on his shoulder thankfully still white with no sign of blood seeping through. His black hair had come out of his leather tie and fallen back across his forehead, brushing over his eyes, giving him a particularly fierce look. Rhiannon's red hair had fallen out of the bun on the top of her head, coming halfway down her back, with some pieces feathering down over her face. The green eyes no longer flashed fire, but were still intense under dark lashes. Cadfael could see she was twirling a silver chain in her hands as she sat in the chair next to the bed. Cadfael thought that it was a rather domestic scene, but could tell there were no romantic feelings between the two. He was stopped in his musings by Rhiannon speaking in a soft voice. "Lyam, what should I do? He promised me."

"Lass, the promises your father made can't extend past his death, as untimely as it was. Ian is going to have to make some quick decisions in order to ensure your safety. You saw him today when they came at you. He was a man possessed." Rhiannon fell silent. Then she started talking, almost trancelike in her low voice. "I froze when they started the attack. I thought it was just a flashback to when David died. But they came after me and I couldn't move. I heard the screaming and the clanging of swords, but it did not penetrate the fog." A tear slipped down her face. "I did not try to protect my home."

"Hush Rhia. I wasn't here, but Geoffery told me how the bastard's men tried to carry you off, in all likelihood to try and force an alliance. You managed to get free, which is very important to protecting your home. What would happen should Avon become a piece of property that Daniel decided to take in order to please the empress?"

"It wouldn't necessarily go with me. It could always…"

"You and I both know that he would never claim it. Don't look surprised, Ian's told me how he sat down with you, him, and your father after David died and promised he would not try and take Avon from you. Think child." Cadfael stiffened. _There is another who could claim the property?_ But he quickly stopped that thought. This was not Wales, where illegitimate children could inherit.

"Maybe that would be the best option. We could say that father recognized him at the last."

"And that would be a lie, a sin against God. Rhia, you may have frozen, but you did your best to protect your home and your brother. I've known this family long enough to know there is only one person on the estate that uses scarlet fletched arrows." His eyes became serious as Rhiannon looked down and remained silent. "Ian told me as I lay on the ground that I had been saved because one of those arrows had taken my attacker in the back. Lady Rhiannon, if I wasn't already sworn to your brother, you would hold my life, for you are the one who helped save it. Besides, I don't think Brother Cadfael would take it. Would you, Brother?"

Cadfael realized there was no point in trying to mask his presence any longer. "No my dear boy, I could not take it. My vows prohibit me from possessions. Besides, my life is already in debt to the one who shoots the arrows, for one saved my life as well."

Rhiannon's head turned quickly to the door. "Brother Cadfael."

"It's alright daughter. It is natural for people to fear. You should not be ashamed of your actions. Many of this world would find it hard to believe that a woman managed to get away from Daniel of Stafford's men and then would sneak away from safety to look after her brother and his companions." Cadfael could see that Rhiannon was ready to deny that she had been the one to shoot two men, but Lyam caught her first. "Don't even try Rhiannon. This monk is a sharp one, as I've learned on the journey here, and he obviously heard me speaking. Count yourself lucky that it was him and not the sheriff that knows who helped save our lives."

"It would not be as bad as you think if Hugh were to know in normal instances," Cadfael said as he moved to check Lyam's bandages. "But right now he is a little hot under the collar regarding your brother's apparent lack of loyalties to the English crown." Rhiannon gave a small chuckle at that. "That is ironic, since my brother no longer has any loyalties to the English crown. He has been married to the Deepwoods family for six years, lord in his own right for the past three. While he respects the nobility in both countries, it is safe to say that he does not have as much at stake in the civil war between Stephen and Maude." At that, Lyam snorted. "Not as much at stake indeed. You underestimate your worth yet again Rhia. While Ian may not seem to have anything invested, you are suddenly a very valuable person, as proved by them trying to run off with you today." He hissed as Cadfael applied some more salve to his shoulder.

"Lyam, you're joking. Avon has nothing valuable to offer either side."

"Except land, which is always a valuable asset." Cadfael said as he rewrapped Lyam's shoulder. "I would also think that both sides would be trying to gain as many allies as they can, whether they are English or not. Having an Irish lord on your side could be helpful. What better way to do that than by a marriage of alliance with his sister?"

"What better way indeed? However, I think that it is time to let Lyam get some rest. I think that both Ian and I need our friend and counselor well." She said with a smile.

"If you and your brother weren't both as stubborn as mules you wouldn't need Michael and I to always make sure there's peace between you two" he said with a returning smile. "You have somewhere to sleep tonight lass?"

"Yes. Although I think it will be hard to sleep for awhile. Get some rest Lyam. I'm sure Ian will be here in the morning."

"Undoubtedly. Sleep well my lady." With that, Rhiannon and Cadfael left the room. "He seems to be a good man." Cadfael said as a way of starting conversation as they walked down the hall.

"One of the best. Ian complained about him for the first year that he was in Ireland, saying that he was not trusted enough by his new family and Lyam was there to act as a babysitter. But during one of their routine border patrols, they became good companions after seeing they were an even match in sword fighting after practicing when there was nothing to do. Now he acts as Ian's primary advisor at Deepwoods and will travel with him when they come to visit. He has become a good friend to me after Ian and I had one of our first fights on the first trip he had home. He told me that we both needed to quit being so hard-headed. Looks like we haven't gotten much better at that" she said wistfully.

Cadfael knew that he probably should not ask, but his curiosity had been tickled and he felt that it would become an important point. "My lady,"

"Please call me Rhiannon, or Rhia. I think you and I could be seeing a lot of each other the next few days, and I would have that informality that you share with the sheriff."

"Very well, Rhiannon. When you and Lyam were speaking, you spoke of another who could claim of Avon. Is he someone you would be able to consult with to try and convince Ian to wait on deciding on marriage for you?" She shook her head. "You heard more than I thought you did. No, he would not be able to help me try and change Ian's mind. You must have heard that he met with Ian, my father and I after David's death and we worked it out so that he could not claim it. And though you have saved Lyam's life, I cannot continue this topic. I have nothing but the greatest respect for the man and would not betray any confidence that he did not want known. I'm sorry Brother Cadfael." They stopped outside of a door. "I believe Michael said you would be staying here with Lord Beringar. I don't know what we will have by way of eating tomorrow morning, but I believe we will all have things to discuss in the morning."

Cadfael was not surprised that she tried to evade the subject. Knowing he would get nothing more from her, "Thank you Rhiannon. Hugh and I look forward to helping your family through the next few days." Rhiannon said nothing, merely bowed her head and continued down the hallway. Cadfael turned and entered the room. He could see Hugh lying on a pallet near the side of the room, sword and dagger on the ground next to him. _Always a soldier, being prepared._ Cadfael settled himself down, planning to take a short nap during the few hours before Matins. _Hugh was right, we are in for a long day tomorrow._

**A/N: Third chapter up. Will do my best to have a new one up in a 'timely' manner, but with the quarter running down, finals and quarter-projects are becoming top priority. Please leave a review and let me know what you think.**


	4. Chapter 4

Cadfael woke the next morning to find that Hugh had already left the room. _He must have left between Prime and Tierce_ he thought as he gathered his robe and made his way out of the small room. Moving down the hallway, he made his way to Rhiannon's room to check and see that Lyam was still recovering as well as he had seemed to be doing the previous day. The wound had started to heal itself and had stopped bleeding, but if Lyam moved to quickly or the wrong way, it would start bleeding, something that was to be avoided if at all possible. Cadfael also knew that despite the looks of the healing wound, it would be months before Lyam was completely recovered.

Reaching the door, he opened it and made his way into the room, stopping when he saw that the room was empty. Quickly turning around, he ran down the hallway towards the main hall. Seeing no trace of Lyam there, he stopped, trying to figure out where Lyam could have gotten too. His ears detected the clang of steel on steel outside and ran outside.

In the main courtyard, Cadfael saw men he recognized from Ian's retinue scattered around the courtyard, all focused on the sparring which was going on in the middle. Seeing Lyam standing next to Michael and Ian on the side, he made his way over to them. "Why on Earth are you out of bed? I thought I told you to stay still."

"Ah but Brother I am staying still. I had every intention of staying in bed, but I heard the Lord Beringar had accepted a challenge to a practice bout. Who am I to refuse seeing a match between one of our own versus the sheriff?" Cadfael thought he detected amusement in Lyam's voice, and turned to watch his friend and his opponent. While Hugh stood a few inches taller than his opponent and had a longer reach, it appeared that the Avon man was holding his own. Hugh had forgone the use of a helm and Cadfael could see sweat on his forehead as he circled with his opponent, trying to find an opening. The other man was not making it easy for him. He had accepted a helm that shadowed most of his face. Cadfael also noticed that he used a sword that seemed a bit smaller than the normal broadsword. "Is that young man using a training sword for this bout?"

Ian nodded. "If you hadn't noticed, he's slightly smaller than most of the others here. While he is capable of wielding a standard broadsword, he prefers a smaller weapon. Sacrifices some reach, but able to make up for it in agility."

Cadfael returned his eyes to the ring. Both had continued circling around the area, but kept wary eyes open. Hugh must have seen an opening, for he suddenly brought his sword up and over his head to presumably come down on his opponent's shield. But when the sword came down, there was no shield to meet it. With unnatural quickness, the Avon man had moved out of the way and come behind Hugh, knocking him off balance with his shield. Something about the way Hugh's opponent was moving bothered Cadfael, but he could not place it. The balance and movement seemed…off somehow. With a sudden realization, he turned back to Lyam and Ian. "Surely that is not?"

Michael smiled as Lyam laughed. "Of course it is Brother. Surely you're not surprised after your conversation last night? The woman saved my life as well as your own with her archery. Doesn't it follow that she would be able to engage in swordplay as well? Why else do you think I would leave my bed? Rhiannon has excellent sword skills and I'd like to see her use them on someone other than me." Cadfael seemed soothed by this, but wanted confirmation from Ian. "You knew of course my lord?"

"I've known since she started. She manages to beat me every once and again, and we try to have a sparring match when I visit, but I think by mutual agreement we decided it would not be wise to spar this morning. I did not realize she would end up choosing the sheriff to use as a way to get rid of her aggression with me." The statement was said with dry amusement.

"Your sister has had an unusual upbringing my lord, which was to my benefit yesterday."

"If she was a well-brought up woman she would not have followed yesterday and we would not be having this conversation. I told her to stay to prevent her from being carried off again." The amusement was gone.

"Ian, she would have followed anyway. You were going out after these raiders without knowing whether there was the possibility of an ambush. She was worried. You should have seen her when Cadfael and Ben brought me in on your horse; she was so pale the veins on her face were prominent. She cares deeply for her family and you are the only one left." Lyam was acting as mediator, as Rhiannon had named him last night.

"I only hope that her 'unusual upbringing', as Brother Cadfael called it, will not be her downfall." Cadfael could see that Ian had taken Lyam's words to heart.

"She fights well, but is making mistakes this morning. I'm surprised that Lord Beringar hasn't managed to disarm her yet, they've been at it for half an hour." Michael commented from his perch against the wall. Before another minute passed, Rhiannon's sword flew out of her hand and Beringar's was at her throat. "Do you yield?"

"Yes my lord." Rhiannon's head was bowed, but Cadfael could see Hugh's look of astonishment as he truly looked at the figure in front of him. Dropping his sword, he reached down and grabbed the other discarded sword. "Your sword, my lady." Rhiannon reached up and took off her helm, her hair falling down her back in a thick braid. "How long have you known that you were fighting me?"

"Truly? About two minutes. You fight as well as any man, although you could use some practice." Cadfael stifled a chuckle at Hugh tried to deal with the uncomfortable feeling he had at being in this situation that was obviously unfamiliar. Rhiannon understood the sheriff's unfamiliarity and bowed her head. "My lord, I am afraid that I may have acted in a manner that is not what you would consider fitting for one of my station. If you will excuse me, I will return to the house to change into more traditional attire." Curtseying to her brother and his companions, she started to return to the house.

"Rhiannon," called Ian.

"Yes, my lord?" Rhiannon said, turning in her tracks.

"You should avoid bringing your sword over your head unless you have the speed to bring it down, otherwise you'll lose the advantage." Rhiannon just stared.

"Does this mean I am forgiven then brother?" she asked.

"Until you're next infraction." He went close and put his arms around her. "Do not do something so foolhardy again. I just lost father, I've already lost a brother. Do not be the reason I lose a sister. Now go and change, we can't have our guests see the lady of the manor dressed as a boy." With that, he let her go and she resumed her path to the house, this time with a smile on her face.

Hugh made his way over to the foursome. "My lord, I must say, your sister acts in a way most unconventional."

"She has always been treated as more than a daughter of the house, especially following David's death. Our father and some of the older servants say that she is the splitting image of our mother, who died when David was extremely young. The only difference is the eyes; those are identical to father's. I think that because of that, our father was unable to deny her anything. She was tutored along with David when he was learning how to run the estate, and I've been told that she could probably run it as well as any man I would be able to find for her."

"Don't forget Ian, she's been taught archery and horseback riding since she was six, and started sword and dagger instruction when she was twelve, simply because she would not leave Lord Richard alone." Michael said from his seat. "He thought that not only would it keep her occupied, it would also help drive David to try harder, for who would want to have a girl, let alone your sister, be a better swordsperson than you?"

"Who indeed?" Hugh muttered. Cadfael could tell he was still slightly disturbed by the idea that a woman would be trained in these male pastimes. Cadfael decided that when the two of them had helped Ian in the burial of his father and setting up a betrothal for his sister, that they would have to talk. Hugh was a very good friend, but did not necessarily share the monk's more progressive viewpoints. "My lord Ian, have you sent a man to Shrewsbury to report the raid?"

"I sent a man early this morning to the abbot with the news that you and the sheriff arrived in one piece, if not safely, in addition to the news of the raid, about two hours ago. Providing he made good time, he should return to Avon by midafternoon with Abbot Radulfus to bury my father. I told Father Abbot he could bring other monks if he wished or if they were needed. Well, while it was nice to see my sister exercising her skills and finding them not lacking entirely, it is time for our household to move on with the grievous occurrences of the past two days. Michael, I'll need you in the office in an hour with a list of possible people we could betroth to Rhiannon as well as preparations for the funeral. My lord Beringar and Brother Cadfael, you are welcome to eat whatever you may find in the kitchens. Brother, I will find Geoffery or someone else to show you where we have laid my father so you can help with the body." Turning to Hugh, he said, "My lord, I thank you profusely for coming to Avon on my request. I wish that it had not been as eventful as it had been."

"We cannot control the past. I assure you Lord Ian that I will do my best to help you catch these raiders." Hugh said this firmly, the promise of the sheriff and the man together.

"Thank you." Turning to where Lyam was sitting, he said, "So help me Lyam, if I see you out of bed again today, best friend or no, I will forcibly put you back in it and when you are fully recovered beat you for disregarding orders." While said with a completely level tone, Ian could not keep one of his eyebrows from rising in amusement, daring Lyam to defy him. Even Cadfael and Hugh, newcomers, caught the subtle exchange, so they were not surprised when Lyam performed a greatly exaggerated bow and saying, "Of course great lord. I will return to my bed at once and shall tremble with the very thought of your threat."

Unable to control it any longer, Ian laughed as Lyam returned to the house. Returning his attention to Hugh and Cadfael, "If you will excuse me, I have to meet with Michael shortly and I should probably make my peace with Rhiannon before then, for I fear it will be disrupted once she finds out I've already been searching for suitors for her." He left then, leaving Cadfael and Hugh to their own devices.

"I think I should go tend to Lord Richard. It would be extremely bad for Father Abbot to arrive and not have a body prepared for burial."

"Heaven forbid." Hugh said with a grin. "We would not want to give him a reason to cast you out, as was put forth when you first met."

"And every day I thank God that the impression he received of me from Prior Robert is not the one he has kept." Cadfael said only half in jest as they made their way over to Geoffery, who was making his way out of the main house, running his hand over his black hair. "Brother Cadfael, Ian asked me to show you to where his lordship's body is. Do you need anything out of your room first?"

"No Geoffery. I think that if I need anything, I'll be able get it myself at that time." Following Geoffery's lead, they went through the house, past the main hall and through the kitchen and adjoining storage room. When Cadfael entered, he crossed himself and said a quick prayer. A table lay in the center of the room with Richard upon it, hands crossed atop his breast, eyes shut. If it were not for the pained expression on his face, he could have been mistaken for one asleep.

"I'll leave you to it then Brother. If you need anything, just send for me and I will do my best to help you. Bowing to Hugh he turned and left.

"Well Cadfael, it certainly looked like he is uncomfortable around a dead man." Hugh said with a trace of sarcasm as Cadfael moved to the body, pushing up his sleeves over the elbows to examine the body and see what needed to be done. Hugh continued in jest, "You don't think he killed him, do you?"

"Do not speak so Hugh. This house has had enough misfortune without jesting about such things." Cadfael scolded as he uncrossed the hands and laid them flat on the table.

"Honestly Cadfael, I don't understand why you had to come out here. It appears that while it may have been painful, it seems to be a natural death." Hugh caught sight of a stool and had a seat out of Cadfael's way.

"I think any comfort that can be offered is not something we question. While I was asked to come before the raid, now it is clear that the rest of the household is busy trying to put the household back to rights and I should do what I can." Cadfael murmured as he started to run his hands over the face in order to relax the features contorted in a grimace of pain. "While I'm sure all on the estate have seen or heard Richard is dead, they do not need to see him having died painfully."

During the course of his words, the dead man's eyes had rolled open. As Cadfael looked at them, he noticed that they were in fact identical to what Rhiannon's were, but also looked remarkably similar to another set of eyes he had seen recently, but could not place. The green eyes had flecks of gold in them that were still present, but dulled in death. "What's this?" Cadfael said quietly, bending closer.

"What is it Cadfael?" Hugh stood up and made his way over to the monk, leaning over his shoulder.

"Look at his eyes Hugh. The pupils here," he pointed, "do they look larger than normal to you?" Hugh took a closer look.

"Yes, but what does that have to do with anything?"

"Maybe nothing." Cadfael said. "How old as Lord Richard when he died?" He knew that he had jumped to a completely different tangent, but the suspicions in his mind were suddenly not as innocent as a natural death. Hugh had become used to such jumps, so he decided he would follow. Cadfael always let him in to his theories, albeit sometimes after the fact.

"I don't know exactly; forty-eight, fifty maybe? Ian is my age at twenty-six and Rhiannon is eighteen, so I'd say that it would be a good guess. Are you going to tell me where you are going with this or not?"

"All in good time though I will need to speak to the Lady Rhiannon soon. Your jests may have had the hint of truth in them." Cadfael ended with a deep sigh. Hugh looked incredulously at his friend. "You mean to tell me that Richard was murdered, his house attacked, and his daughter almost carried off? To what purpose? I don't think Daniel would be so bold."

"Perhaps he isn't."

"I don't follow." Hugh said his head cocked to the side. "I don't know where you have gotten this idea that Richard was murdered to begin with."

Cadfael moved back to Richard's body, having moved away when talking to Hugh. Reaching down, he gently took a hold of the head. "You see how the pupils on the eyes are dilated? In a normal death, the eyes would remain normal." Cadfael set the head back down. "He died in pain, you and I could both see that. I would have to speak with some members of the house, but if Richard had been in good health until right before he died, I would say that Richard had been poisoned." Hugh arched an eyebrow, prompting Cadfael to continue. "There is a plant which is relatively common in this area called belladonna, or deadly nightshade. If someone ingests a portion of the plant, they will become violently ill and unless cleansed from the system, it will kill, leaving the victim in pain and the pupils dilated."

Hugh went to the door and turned. "I hope that it is just a series of coincidences Cadfael, because otherwise we may have come upon a cursed house." He left and did not hear Cadfael say "Some curses have very human origins."

Looking at the body, Cadfael spoke aloud to the room. "What am I missing? There is something here, but I am afraid I cannot see it." Deciding that Father Radulfus would need to see how Cadfael came to his conclusion, Cadfael laid Richard's hands across his chest once again and left the storeroom. Seeing a young boy about eleven years old walking past, he stopped him and asked him to make sure no one went into the room. Having taken care of that, he made his way to the room he and Hugh shared, feeling that he and Hugh would need to try and solve a crime very soon.

On his way down the hall, he saw Hugh standing next to an open door with Michael and Ian inside. Hugh was obviously waiting to make his presence known, hearing voices talking quietly inside. While Hugh and Cadfael could not hear the entire conversation, they could hear Rhiannon's name mentioned quite often.

"…she won't do it…."

"…he's too old Michael."

"…will protect her best Ian, allow her to be herself." Quiet settled over the room at which point Cadfael decided it would be okay to put his head inside the door. "My lord?"

"Come in Brother. I hope your work went smoother than ours. I fear Rhiannon will be unhappy no matter who we chose."

"She will understand I think." Hugh offered from the door, not knowing if Cadfael wanted to talk about the possibility that Ian's father had been murdered, seeing as he had not offered how their 'work' had gone. "Who have you considered for Lady Rhiannon to marry? I may be able to offer some insight, if it is agreeable to you."

Ian gestured for Michael to talk, leaning back in his chair. He had a neutral expression on his face, not showing how he felt about the situation. "Well, at this point I think it is who from this list will consider us. As you've experienced, my lord Beringar, my lady is slightly unorthodox."

"That she is." Hugh broke in, a smirk on his face. "Although unorthodox is a polite way of saying it, I believe."

"Yes, well, I consider Rhiannon to be as close to me as my own sister, and I am in the presence of company, so I think polite is the way to go." Michael grinned and went back to what he had been saying. "I think we have three on our list that would be amenable to the situation. Mark Conan of Glenforest is near the Welsh border, and has been master of his estate for fifteen years with almost no problems from the Welsh. He was married, but widowed when his wife died in childbirth. Both child and mother died. He's said to be a fair man with his people, but is very withdrawn. He has been a verbal supporter of Empress Maude since the war started, but has not given any public, tangible support. Well respected, but I think he's too set in his ways for Rhiannon. Plus there is the question that he is nearly twice Rhiannon's age." Ian had a scowl on his face at this, but did not interrupt.

"Damian Fitzjohn of Malden, near Manchester, is just a year older than Rhiannon and only inherited his land two years ago. He has a reputation to be somewhat hotheaded and aloof, but extremely popular among the fairer sex. That is one of the reasons that a match was never fully considered, until now. Also the fact that while unmarried, he already has two bastard children that while not at the estate, are provided for publicly by Damian. He seems not to be extremely intelligent, but devious, able to cause mischief. He has not said who he supports, but his actions appear to favor Stephen.

"Christian Garney of Corsbury is not too far from here and is well respected. He's your age Ian, not too much of an age gap. He does not mix with politics often, only becoming involved when his holdings are directly involved. He is known to be able to negotiate extremely well and prevent violence, but also has a good grasp of tactics if it is ever needed. Surprisingly, he has not yet married to try and ensure an heir, even though he has been urged to by King Stephen. I met him once, and he has a presence about him, and a wicked sense of humor. He also has an open mind, so I don't think he would be…overwhelmed by Rhia. I think that if he accepted, he would be the best choice for her."

Hugh stayed where he was, but had a look of astonishment on his face. "Michael, I do not know where you got your information, but it is very thorough. One would think you command your own network of spies. I think you have an accurate portrayal of each of the men, even though I have not met Lord Damian or Lord Christian personally."

Michael laughed. "No spies for me, my Lord. Richard had me getting ready to start the process for Rhiannon three months ago. Ian was going to offer his opinion on his visit."

Cadfael leaned forward in the chair he had found. "So people were aware then that Richard was searching for a husband for Lady Rhiannon?"

"It was not broadcast openly, but word had been sent to the three on whether they might be interested. Damian especially was interested in a match, even if Richard was not too keen on one after hearing about Damian's personality. Mark and Christian both said they would consider and offered to come and meet either here or a nearby town, such as Shrewsbury. It is possible it was mentioned by one of the three if they were asked."

Cadfael sat back, thinking this tidbit of information over. _That makes for an interesting set of coincidences. If the raiders had gotten away with Rhiannon, they could claim marriage, thinking none of the other suitors would want 'used' goods. But who gains the most from Richard's death?_ "My lord, may I ask a question?"

"Always, I just may not answer." Ian said with a grin.

"Would Avon be part of Rhiannon's dowry?"

Ian's grin faded, looking at Cadfael, as if he wasn't quite sure how to answer him. "I can lay no claim to Avon; that was one of the conditions I had to agree to if I was to go to Ireland. Although I rarely speak for Rhiannon, I think that she would agree with me that we would we would want to keep Avon in our family. I think that for now, Rhiannon would take Avon with her to her marriage, to whoever that may be. Whatever happens after that we will worry about then."

Before he could continue with his explanation, Jeffery came into the room. "My lords, Abbot Radulfus is in the main yard. Would you like to meet him there or should I bring him this way?"

Ian stood. "I will greet the abbot and offer him some refreshments. Michael, stay here. I will be coming back this way after greeting the abbot, and I will make your apologies. I'm sure he will understand. Brother, my lord if you'll come with me, we will go meet the abbot."

"We'll be coming presently my lord. My body moves slower these days." Cadfael said with an exaggerated movement to stand. Ian nodded distractedly, not wanting to show disrespect to Father Abbot.

Michael grabbed some papers off the desk and settled back in the chair, waving his hand at them. "Don't worry about me; I'm sure you are eager to see your abbot Brother Cadfael." Slightly chastised that they had forgotten that Michael was to be left behind, Hugh went over to Michael's chair. "You do extremely well by your lord and lady. Such loyalty is hard to find and even harder to keep. They are blessed."

"Thank you for that kind sentiment. They are as close to family as I can ever have, so I will do everything to the best of my ability for them." With that, Cadfael and Hugh made their way out of the room, Cadfael trying to maintain his ruse that his body was causing him to move slowly. Once they were out of earshot of the room, Hugh opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off. "I'll tell you, don't worry. Who benefits from Rhiannon being carried off? It was known to some that she was going to be married off and she becomes more appealing with Avon being part of her dowry."

"You think that one of the suitors arranged this? But why kill Richard then? He was going to have her married regardless."

"I didn't say it was one of the suitors. If any of them mentioned it to someone else, it could be any number of people. Besides, you were given Daniel of Stafford's patch."

"A setup then? I'm afraid we do not have enough to connect any of these events."

Cadfael looked at his friend. "Damian was eager to have a match, even though Richard was not keen on the idea."

"But murder? He is young for that, don't you think?"

"He is old enough to be lord in his own right and make his own decisions, so I think he is capable of many things."

"Cadfael, we must restrict ourselves to what we known and not seek mystery where none exist. Either we tell those involved or find more proof to back up your theories." With that, they arrived in the hall and had to leave their speculations for a later time.

**A/N: I paraphrased a quote from ****The Sanctuary Sparrow**** during the conversation at the end of the chapter. Massive kudos points to anyone who can tell me which part.** **Also, the suitors and their residences are completely fictional, they are not meant to be modeled after any particular place. I've merely made up estates for them near different parts of the area surrounding Avon.**


	5. Chapter 5

Cadfael and Hugh walked into the great hall to see Ian and Rhiannon greeting Abbot Radulfus, looking every inch lord and lady that they were. While Ian had not had time to change, he made the casual chestnut tunic look very fine indeed. Hugh gave a low whistle when he saw Rhiannon and Cadfael nodded in agreement. The young woman who had engaged in swordplay with the sheriff this morning was gone, replaced with a lady of the manor. She had taken her hair out of its one plait, instead having let it cascade down her back with only two braids, one on each side, pulled back across the back of her head. A simple black gown, the discrepancy being silver Celtic knots embroidered at the neckline, sleeves, and hem. A silver sash around her waist held the keys of the estate, marking her as the head of the household. Even though her brother was head and shoulders above her, she had a calm presence that belied what many would be feeling after losing a father and having their home attacked. "She is a rare lady Cadfael. I think not even Aline looked this calm during the time I first met her."

"You also met her in the presence of King Stephen immediately following a siege during a murder case. While the lady Rhiannon has gone through much the past few days, they are different circumstances."

"How so? You would like to make this a murder case," Cadfael gave a large sigh at this. "Don't do that. You and I both know that there is little we can do right now. While the poison itself is enough to give pause, there are no clear suspects and we have no motive. What should we do?"

Before Cadfael could answer, Ian started to speak and Cadfael decided it would be best to listen, to show respect for an Irish lord, as well as Abbot Radulfus. It would not do for Father Abbot to decide that Cadfael needed a punishment for lack of manners.

"Father Abbot, my sister Lady Rhiannon and I bid you welcome to Avon. I wish that it was under better circumstances that we could see you again. My father, God rest his soul, would be honored that you came to bury him. He had great respect for the order at Shrewsbury."

"Lord Ian and Lady Rhiannon, may I extend my sympathies to you and your house for your loss." Abbot Radulfus said. "Lord Richard was always welcome at the abbey, and I wish we had seen him and your family more once I had arrived at the abbey. I think that your father and siblings only visited once during my residence there."

"Yes Father Abbot. My lord father brought us to Shrewsbury three years ago to meet and try and arrange a betrothal for my brother Mark." Rhiannon spoke from her place at Ian's side. "He was doing his best to ensure for our happiness, which I think is why no betrothal came out of that meeting. Apparently Mark took one look at the girl who had been proposed and said no. It was only later we realized that he had seen her berating her servants and he would never have wanted to spend his life with someone who could treat other people that way. Ian has informed me that before he died," here she paused and took a deep breath, "before he died, my father was trying to ensure my well-being by setting up a proposal."

"He was a good man, my daughter. If nothing is arranged before your brother must return to Ireland, you are more than welcome to come and stay in our abbey."

"Thank you Father. I will remember your offer and use it should the opportunity arise." Rhiannon said as she curtseyed to Abbot Radulfus.

"My lord Abbot, I'm sure you had a long and tiring journey. If you would like, I could have Lyam or Geoffery show you to where you will be staying this evening." Ian said, making a gesture for Lyam to come from his place at the wall.

"I will gladly take my rest this evening, but first I would like to go with Brother Cadfael to see the body and pray for the soul of your father before we bury him tomorrow."

"Of course Father Abbot. Lyam will accompany you to where we have placed my father, and then he will show you to your rooms, which are adjacent to Brother Cadfael and Lord Beringer's." The last was said for the benefit of Lyam, who had been looking at Ian with confusion on his face. With that, Lyam and Abbot Radulfus made their way over to where Hugh and Cadfael had been standing.

Cadfael, Hugh, and Abbot Radulfus entered the room where Richard's body was resting, Lyam having left the abbot in order to make sure the rooms were prepared. Both Benedictines crossed themselves. "That such a man would die and have such misfortune land upon his house." Radulfus said after a few moments of silence.

Cadfael looked at Hugh, who shook his head. Ignoring his friend's actions, Cadfael spoke, "Father, I think that there is reason to believe that this was not a natural death. While preparing the body, I noticed certain anomalies that should not be present had Lord Richard died from natural causes."

"I hope, Brother Cadfael, that you can show me what would give you pause against believing it was just Lord Richard's time to rejoin our Lord?" The fact that Abbot Radulfus had not completely dismissed Cadfael's claims showed how much trust he placed in his herbalist.

"Certainly Father." Pulling his sleeves up around his elbows, he gently held Richard's head and showed Radulfus the dilated eyes he had shown Hugh. "Besides the dilated eyes, his body has been contorted in extreme pain. With what knowledge I have, I think that Lord Richard may have died from belladonna poisoning. The plant is relatively common in the area, so it could easily have been obtained by anyone should they have wanted to poison him."

"Do you have any reason to think that poison is the cause besides the physical symptoms? I would not want to be the one to tell Lord Ian and Lady Rhiannon that their father was murdered then find that I was inaccurate." Abbot Radulfus said.

"Since this happened a few days ago, any evidence that may have still been present on the dish is probably washed away. I have not yet spoken to those of the house, but there are few natural causes that could have resulted in such a death." Cadfael answered.

"Very well then. If you could finish preparing the body, I will return to the main hall to speak with Lord Ian and Lady Rhiannon before we conduct the funeral. I would not want to wait too much longer, for the sake of the family." Radulfus said.

"For your sake as well, Father Abbot. We don't know if the bandits are still out and about in the countryside. I saw that you brought my men as an escort as recommended. I would not want you travelling after dark if possible." Hugh noted.

"Indeed. Very well Cadfael, I will see you shortly." With that, the abbot of Shrewsbury left the room.

Cadfael and Hugh returned to their spots around the body. "I still wish there was some way to try this together. Symptoms alone are hard to conduct a murder investigation around Cadfael." Hugh said.

The door opened and Rhiannon walked in. "Would the symptoms have come on quite suddenly Brother, because I can tell you that my father was hale and hearty one day and then dead the next."

"Lady Rhiannon…"

"I told you Brother, you could call me Rhiannon. Now tell me, was my father murdered?" Rhiannon's hands were clenched at her sides as she waited for an answer from anyone in the room. Hugh decided to speak first.

"My lady, it would be most helpful if you could tell us the events of the day or so before your father's death. Brother Cadfael has his suspicions that your father may have been poisoned, but we are all unfamiliar with Avon and the people here."

Rhiannon took a deep breath. "Avon has been in a constant state of getting ready for my brother's visit here, especially the past four or five days. Father had been having some problems with his health, but nothing that could cause death."

"What type of problems?" Cadfael knew that any information he had regarding Richard's health before he died could help him form a timeline for the possible poisoning.

"Headaches mainly, but they were so bad that he had to stay in the dark, for light and noise caused him great pain. I had mentioned them in a letter to my brother, who insisted on coming to see father. They died down almost two weeks ago, but by that time Ian had already made arrangements to come to Avon, so we did not try to dissuade him. The day before Ian and the others were due to arrive, my father had been behind closed doors with Michael most of the day. Michael's told me that they were preparing to extend invitations to my suitors, as it were, to begin the betrothal process. I do not know if anything's come out of that though.

"On the date of Ian's arrival, Father took his meal mid-morning in his rooms. I was coming to get him as Ian was due to arrive within the hour, only to find him on his bed, body contorted, with his eyes wide open, staring at me. There are few things in this world that scare me my lords, Brother, but the lifelessness in my father's eyes was enough. I immediately called for Michael and one of the servants who knows some healing, but by then it was too late. Ian's homecoming was not a joyous event at all." Rhiannon had a single tear trail down her face, but other than that showed no outward signs of her grief.

"What did he have to eat that morning? Did he have to avoid certain foods and during the course of the preparations ate something he should not have?" Cadfael asked.

"No, he did not have adverse reactions to any food that we knew of, and those that work in the kitchens knew his likes and dislikes well enough and have worked in a kitchen long enough to know if something had been spoiled.' Rhiannon seemed quite convinced of these observations that Cadfael and Hugh were not willing to contradict her.

"Then where would the poison have entered the dish Cadfael? I must admit that the theory is sound, but we haven't a name for our murderer" Hugh said, but continued along his train of thought. "Whoever took the food from the kitchen to Lord Richard's rooms could have put the belladonna in the food so that it would be unnoticeable by Richard."

"Any one of the servants could have done it, but as I remember they were all assigned their own tasks for the day. The only ones who could have taken the food to Father would have been Michael or Geoffery, simply because they would not have been assigned any other tasks for that day," Rhiannon said as she thought back to what had happened previously.

"I find it hard to believe that either one of them would want your father dead, Rhiannon," Cadfael said. "Is there a reason why either of them would wish to harm your father?"

"What reason does any man need to commit murder, Cadfael? What may seem like something inconsequential to us may in fact be a great slight in the eyes of the murderer. But I agree, it is important to know if either had any great quarrel with Richard" Hugh said as he began to pace the room. "I do not think that we need to question the motives of both, only the one. Since the food was brought in on a tray, and it is a fair distance between Richard's rooms and the kitchen, I think we can safely say that Michael was not the one to do it, simply because he could not have carried the tray.

"Who's left then? You, Lady Rhiannon, have vouched for all of the other servants, leaving Geoffery the lone suspect." They all sat in silence. No one found it comforting that they could all very well have been in contact with a murderer for the past day.

Rhiannon sighed. "No one had been able to find Geoffery for a few hours that day. I do not want to think it was because of any nefarious reason, but I cannot remember anyone seeing him for three hours that morning."

"I find it hard to believe that someone who has been with your household for so many years would have killed someone who was as good a master as Richard was." Cadfael said musingly.

"He hasn't been with us for many years. Geoffery only arrived at our house a month or two before the raid that killed David. He'd been released from his previous service and made his way here."

"Where did he serve before he came here?" Hugh asked.

"I do not know. I hadn't started helping with the estate until three months or so after he had arrived. Michael would know" she answered.

A knock on the door occurred a brief moment before it was opened, revealing Lyam. "Rhia, it's time. Ian and the rest of the household are gathering in the courtyard." Rhiannon nodded and left the room. "Brother Cadfael, Father Abbot asks for your assistance." Lyam continued.

"Of course. I will be right behind you." Cadfael said. Lyam left and some of the household came in with a coffin to put Richard in. As Cadfael and Hugh made their way down the halls to the courtyard, Hugh asked, "Was it Geoffery? Could he be responsible for not only this murder, but the murder of David as well? Rhiannon did say that the raid was only a month or so after Geoffery arrived."

"And right now you are jumping to conclusions. We have no proof that any of this is connected at all. We have no evidence. So right now, we have to go lay a good man to his final rest. After that is done, we can try and catch his killer." Cadfael said.

* * *

In another part of the country, Daniel of Stafford leaned back in his chair, eyeing the man in front of him. "You are sure of what you told me? My crest was used on an attack of a small estate, and then again on an attack on the Sheriff of Shrewsbury's party?" The man nodded. "While it is well known that Beringar is the king's loyal subject, I would not be so stupid as to attack a sheriff without due cause. And there is no reason for me to attack the Avon estate, making it clear that someone is trying to make me take the blame. But for what purpose…" Daniel's voice drifted off as he thought.

The messenger was accustomed to Daniel's lapses into thought while his men were with him. Daniel of Stafford was indeed spymaster for Empress Maude and her side, but as most knew who he was, spymaster was not necessarily the best term. 'Gatherer of information' would be a better description of what he did. By taking information that he collected through his network, he then took it and would advise the best course for Maude. He had not risen to high favor with the Empress and the Earl of Gloucester with his features or wealth, but for his mind. Allowing his employer to think, the messenger moved back into the shadows of the room.

Daniel remained reclined in his chair, icy eyes betraying nothing. He did not know why someone would use his name, or even where they would have gotten his crest to commit this act. The question became who stood to gain from this episode. Stephen did not stand to gain much from the small estate. From what Daniel had learned from the messenger and his own prior knowledge, Avon was a small estate which did not have a massive income, so it would not be important for its monetary value. However, he remembered that there was a connection to an Irish lord, but Stephen had made it clear that he did not want the assistance of the Irish. Then again, not many in Britain had much use for the Irish.

_It has to be someone in this court_, Daniel concluded. His instincts were very astute and he made a lot of his decisions based on a combination of facts and instincts. That was the reason he had been as successful as he had been. When his instincts started to fail, Daniel knew that he'd be replaced. But that was something to think about on another day. Now he had to find who had planned this series of events at Avon.

"Gather a group of six of my men, yourself included. Those that are particularly trained for stealth are the ones I need. We will travel to Avon, stay out of sight, and find who is trying to advance themselves in this game of court." With that, Daniel left the room, leaving the messenger to follow his orders.

* * *

It was a somber group that remained at Avon after the funeral. Abbot Radulfus had left, leaving permission for Cadfael to remain for another five days to try and find the murderer. Cadfael omitted his and Hugh's suspicions that Geoffery had murdered Richard simply because they had no proof to tie Geoffery to Richard's death. Cadfael hoped that he would be able to find the answer to this mystery in the time allotted him, but was discouraged. There seemed to be no way to connect Geoffery to the meal. Hugh had expressed an interest in speaking to the kitchen staff, but due to the funeral wanted to wait until later in the day or tomorrow. Hopefully, one of them would be able to say who it was that took the food to Richard, allowing Cadfael and Hugh to pursue that lead.

After the funeral, Ian, Michael, and Lyam had retired to the study. Rhiannon had remained at the grave after receiving embraces from her brother and the members of the household. Ian's men were patrolling the property to ensure that no harm came to the people of Avon and to allow all of them to attend the funeral of a beloved master and to grieve properly.

Cadfael and Hugh were sitting in their room when Ben knocked and put his head in the room. "My lord, Brother Cadfael, Lord Ian wanted to know if you could come to the study for a few minutes."

"We are here at Lord Ian's pleasure. Shall we follow you there?" Hugh asked.

"Preferably not my lord. I have to go find Lady Rhiannon to join you. But if you do indeed need to follow me…" Ben started to say.

"It's quite alright, we know the way." Cadfael said. Ben gave a small smile and inclined his head and continued down the hallway in the direction of Rhiannon's rooms.

"I wonder what they want to talk about." Hugh said as he grabbed his sword belt as they went down the hallway. "I would not expect them to see us, especially right after the funeral."

"Ah, but don't forget that Ian asked for Rhiannon as well. Ian is a quick one and he'll probably want to know why I am still present and did not leave with Father Abbot. He also quite possibly knows that Rhiannon, you, and I spoke at length earlier today and wants to know what about." Cadfael answered as they approached the study, knocked, and went in.

Ian was sitting in a chair with his feet resting on a low table in front of him, face set still as stone. He had not changed from what he had worn at the funeral, and seated as he was, looked as cold and unfeeling as Cadfael had heard some nobles could be. Lyam, arm noticeably in a sling, leaned back against a wall. Surprising both Cadfael and Hugh was the presence of Michael, sitting in a chair to the side of Ian. While it was not a surprise to see a steward in the presence of the lord, it was a surprise to see him present with one not the lord of the estate, especially so soon after the funeral. _Then again, he has apparently known the family for most of his adult life, so maybe not so surprising_, Cadfael thought.

"Ah, lord Sheriff, Brother, I am glad to know that Ben was able to find you so quickly and bid you come, for I have a question or two ask of you." Ian said from his place in his chair. Cadfael could feel Hugh tense at Ian's tone, for he recognized it as well. _This is the tone of a powerful man who knows what he wants and will get it at his leisure_ passed through Cadfael's mind. Cadfael knew at this point he and Hugh would have to tread carefully around this trio of men.

"Ask, and we shall do our best to answer." Cadfael replied.

"Very well. At what point were you, my sister, or yonder Sheriff going to tell me that you had suspicions that my father had been murdered, and that you thought that his murderer was still in this house." Straight to the point, Ian knew what he wanted, though how he had found the topic of the conversation earlier in the day astonished Cadfael.

"We had no proof with which to…" Cadfael was interrupted as two men, Ben and another, rushed into the room. The one Cadfael did not recognize spoke first, in Gaelic, too quick to catch what he was saying. No translation was needed as Ian and Lyam cursed, Ian reaching for his blade, and answering quickly to the man, who ran off, calling for men in English and Gaelic. Before Ian could leave, Ben spoke up.

"Wait Ian!"

"What? I have unknown men bearing down on the house, I do not have the time to…"

"It's Rhia. She's gone." All movement in the room stopped.

**A/N: I apologize profusely to those who may have thought this story would remain unfinish. I have been extremely busy with relocating for the summer for work, work which kept me busy, and school starting yet again. I fear that I should have probably waited for the story to be finished in its entirety before posting. That being said, the story will be completed, with updates being far fewer and far between than many may be used to. Being an engineering student does not leave much time for leisure activites, and I am afraid that you, the readers, will be the ones to suffer. **

**I would also love any feedback you might send me, via reviews or private messaging. It provides me with ways to better improve what writing I do.**


	6. Chapter 6

Ian and everyone in the room was silent, but quickly began moving towards the door. Ian did not leave the conversation unfinished as they moved to deal with this new surprise. "What do you mean she's gone?" he asked. "I thought that both Liam and myself made it clear that she was not to go off by herself and that someone should keep an eye on her at all times."

Ben nodded. "You did. Geoffery was the last one watching her and we cannot find him either."

"You did WHAT?!?" Lyam looked murderously at Ben. "Geoffery is the last person you should have left her with since…"

"That is enough Lyam," Hugh said. _Apparently Ian and Lyam were able to draw their own, similar conclusions from our brief meeting,_ Cadfael thought to himself as Hugh continued. "We'll find her. Right now, I'm sure that Ben has searched the house, so let us get outside and split up to deal with these newcomers as well as to find Lady Rhiannon." By now they had reached the main doors, where they were greeted by another one of Ian's men. He, Ian, and Lyam had a quick conversation in Gaelic, but something was said to draw a sigh from Cadfael. Hugh noticed and addressed him. "What is it that you heard?"

"These men riding upon us are not enemies. It appears that Christian Garney has ridden from Corsbury in response to the invitation that had been sent in preparation for Ian's visit," Cadfael replied.

"This could prove to go one way or another. He could be a good ally in searching for her, or he could be upset that his promised wife is not here."

"But she hasn't chosen yet, so she is not his promised bride. I think that he will be a good ally, from what we were told of him." With that, Cadfael started off at a quick pace towards the stables.

"Where are you going?"

"If Geoffery did indeed take Rhiannon, he would not have gotten her to go with him willingly. She would have struggled and there is also the fact that he would have needed to transport her. Even if he did not take a horse from the stable, this is the most wooded area and easiest place to slip away. I'm sure that Ian and Lyam can handle Garney, so let's see what we can find." Knowing that Cadfael's logic was correct, they made their way to the stable.

Before going in, Hugh pulled his dagger from the back sheath and handed it to Cadfael. "Just in case." Slowly opening the door, he looked around before entering, Cadfael coming in behind him. Once they were satisfied that no one was in the stable, they observed it in greater detail. "There's an empty stall, could be that he only took one horse to try and avoid being caught, make better time," Cadfael said aloud. "But he would have had to have tied her with something in order to keep her from trying to get off."

"Maybe he didn't need to tie her. Look at the ground there, in front of the empty stall. Looks like two sets of footprints, one that was standing in front before the second set approached. Then the first set started moving in no particular pattern, the second moving slowly backwards," Hugh pointed out.

"Definitely a man's tracks here," Cadfael indicated of the second set. "I would hazard to say that those are Rhiannon's tracks here," he said as he pointed to the first. "But that doesn't explain why you don't think he needed rope or binding of some kind," He said as he turned to Hugh, only to find him squatting down, looking at a piece of white cloth within throwing distance of the stall. He hadn't picked it up, but looked at it, then around the surrounding area. "Could she have been drugged to make her easier to transport?"

Cadfael kneeled down beside Hugh and picked up the cloth to observe it. Holding it in front of his face, he sniffed it, and then held it out to Hugh. "Do you smell that particular odor? If this cloth was held over her mouth and nose, it could have caused her to lose consciousness. From there, it would be very easy for her to have been tied and put on a horse."

"But where would Geoffery take her? Do you think that he has been working for Stafford this whole time and taken now to be used as a pawn in Maude's court?" Hugh asked.

"No," Cadfael said as he made his way to his feet. "We're missing something. There's no reason for Daniel to have taken her." Looking back at the ground, they saw the most recent set of hoof prints leading around the back of the building. "They go up around the back, into the woods."

Hugh nodded. "Go get Ian and his men. If we follow these we should be able to find her; Geoffery doesn't have that long of a head start. I'll saddle some horses." With that, Hugh returned to the stables. Cadfael made his way back to the main house, but did not have far to go. Ian, Lyam, and another man Cadfael assumed to be Christian Garney of Corsbury. He fit in well with this group of men, Cadfael noticed. Just a hair shorter than Ian, he had the same air as someone who was used to following his own plan, regardless of anyone else's politics. Dark brown hair brushed the collar of his tunic with eyes the same color eyes looking out at the world. A well trimmed beard was kept short to his face, softening harsh angles. Well built, he showed all the signs of being an expert swordsman, as well as someone who could hold his own in a hand to hand fight. Cadfael saw many of the same characteristics that he saw in Hugh, marking him as intelligent, but sly.

Approaching the men, Cadfael relayed what he and Hugh had found. "We think that Geoffery took her and a horse and went through the woods, since it would be the least likely place he would come across any of the sentries that way. If Ben is right on the timing, Geoffery has maybe an hour head start."

"We'll be able to find her then," Lyam said, making his way to the stables, only to be stopped by Hugh storming out. "The bastard sliced all the saddles, we'll have to ride without. He's doing his best to try and slow us down," he said.

"He's succeeding as long as we sit here talking about it," Christian said. "I have four horses with saddles, and most of my men can ride without. Providing this Geoffery is as stupid as he is continuing to be, we'll be able to catch up to them soon." Letting out a whistle, two of his men brought their horses. "A small group would work best to catch them."

"I agree," Ian said. "I will go, as well as Ben and Conan. Lord Beringar, if you and Brother Cadfael would join us. Lord Garney…"

"Will be coming as well," he said in a voice that allowed no argument. Mounting his horse, he made his way to the stable to observe the tracks.

"Alright then," Ian said. "Lyam, you'll remain here. I need you to keep an eye on things and with your shoulder, I don't want you to injure it further. Besides," he said as Lyam looked ready to protest, "Rhia would kill you and me if you were to get hurt again." By that point they were all mounted and followed Christian into the woods.

"What do you make of that?" Daniel asked the messenger who had been with him when Daniel learned of the plot against him. They were in the hills to the east of the property, looking at another set of tracks that led as if to Gloucester, but then turned to the west again, back towards Wales.

"I would say that it looks as if someone were trying to confuse those we saw back at Avon." Daniel and his men had ridden to Avon first and seen them searching, but did not know for what. Having seen a rider making haste towards the west had been intriguing, so they continued to follow. One man stayed within sight of the rider, leaving traces for the others to follow. _After all,_ Daniel thought_ it is far easier to explain one rider than a group of them._

"Do you intend to let whoever it is that has the woman just get away?" The messenger asked disbelievingly.

"No. I intend to see who it is that is setting themselves up in a dangerous game in the court," Daniel replied, continuing on past the markers. "We'll follow this man and see what we shall find."

They had been riding for twenty minutes before Ben stopped them, dismounting and looking at the ground. Ian pulled up next to him, conversing quietly. A look of confusion was on both faces as Ben moved on, reversing his direction, seemingly following a set of tracks that Cadfael and Hugh had a hard time following from their position. Ben had gone over a rise and was making his way back.

Coming back to the group, Ian started talking. "It looks like Geoffery is doing his best to slow us down any way possible. The tracks split, but there's only one set. One set goes that way," he said pointing along the direction they had been traveling, "and another set goes that way, back towards the Welsh border. The set of tracks that continues to Gloucester simply stops about a quarter mile from here. He must have managed to hide where he turned around."

"Why would he go back toward Wales?" Hugh asked. "Does he have any family there? Previous homes?"

"Glenforest is that way," Christian said quietly.

"Oh God. Would Conan stoop to that level?" Ian said. "Then why frame Stafford…?"

"Does it matter? We had best find them before they get to Glenforest, otherwise we will have to find a way to get into the property and find her. It's a two day ride to Glenforest from here. If we ride hard, we might catch them," Christian said. "Let's ride."

Cadfael mounted his horse to follow the men, hoping that Father Abbot would be understanding when he returned, since it looked like he would be staying past his allotted time to try and solve the murder, instead racing to save the lady of Avon.

Rhiannon awoke slowly, keeping still so that she could get an idea as to where she was. Geoffery had surprised her in the barn and managed to drug her. Since she had no idea where she was now, she remembered some of the teaching Michael and her father had allowed her to have. Opening her eyes to just slits, she took in her surroundings. She was lying in a bed by the rest of the room was extremely spartan. No windows, so she was in an inner room, one door, a chest at the end of the bed. She saw a chair next to the door and was surprised because it was empty. Having surmised she was alone, Rhiannon opened her eyes fully, sitting up before falling back again.

_Breathe Rhia_, she thought. _Whatever the bastard gave you left you with some nasty side effects. Slowly, move slowly._ Following her advice, she slowly moved to the side of the bed where she sat, keeping her head between her knees until the dizziness passed. Once it had, she stood up, moving around the room but keeping an eye on the door. Seeing that there was nothing on the side table she could use as a weapon, she moved to the chest. Trying to open it, the lock was engaged, leaving the chest locked and seemingly off-limits to Rhiannon. Sitting back on her heels, Rhiannon examined the lock. With a slow smirk spreading across her face, Rhiannon grabbed a pin from her hair and inserted it into the lock. After manipulating the pin for a few minutes, the 'click' which faintly echoed in the room signaled that the chest was now open.

Putting the pin back in her hair, Rhiannon opened the chest, looking for anything that she could use if she were to run into trouble. While there were no weapons in the chest, there was a smaller box which weighed a considerable amount. Placing it under the bed, Rhiannon settled down to wait. _Plan: get as much information before trying to get away, _she thought. _At least until I know where I am before trying to escape._

It turned out she didn't have long to wait. A quarter of an hour had passed when the door opened and an unfamiliar woman walked in, a servant by her dress. "My lady, my lord would like to meet with you."

"Of course, I'd love to meet the man whose hospitality I'm enjoying," Rhiannon retorted. The woman either didn't hear or chose to ignore the sarcasm dripping from Rhiannon's voice. Following the woman, Rhiannon kept track of the passages she was being taken down so that if she were to get away she could try and get away without getting lost. After walking for a few minutes, they arrived at the main hall. Rhiannon was unfamiliar with the surroundings, but seeing the man in front of her was enough to surprise her.

"Mark? You were the one to take me away, to kill my father? Why?"

**A/N: Next up, Mark explains his actions and answers Rhiannon's claims. This chapter is a bit shorter than the others since it's more of a transition chapter than anything else, plus the introduction of Christian. The next chapter will be up relatively soon because I have everything outlined for the last chapters, just need to fill it all out.**


End file.
